The Hunger Games Dare Club
by thebooknerdxoxo
Summary: Ever since the first day of their freshman year of high school the hunger games characters have created a dare club in which they can dare each other to do whatever they want whenever they want. Things just got a lot more interesting. Lots of the main characters !
1. The Curious Incident of the Wig at Lunch

**So I decided to start a new fic. Basically the gang are in high school and have made a club in which they dare each other to do ridiculous things, who knows what's going to happen.**

Clove POV

"I dare you to launch your sandwich at Miss Trinket." Whispers Eliza (Foxface) into my ear. I smile and nod.

Ever since freshman year of high school me and Eliza have been best friends. It was also on that day that I met the people that I'm sat at the table with now and we made our dare club.

It started when we were sat in home room first lesson of the freshman year and I was sat next to one of my best, and oldest, friends Johanna Mason.

She's always been outgoing but when she dared me to throw a pen at Mr. Abernathy's head I just laughed, I mean what could possibly go wrong. So I threw it and it hit him in the chest.

He just picked it up of the floor and said, "Hey, that's where my pen went!" We just laughed it off.

That's when we met Eliza, she told us she thought it was funny and then dared Johanna to throw a paper plane at one of the guys in our class.

So she threw it and it made contact with soft blonde hair. He spun round and asked what was going on and we told him we were playing dares, so he hollered at his friend Marvel, "Hey Marv. I dare you to spring this pen at the girl next to you."

Marvel only smirked and sprung the pen into one of the many loops in the girls dark braid.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Really?" She asked holding up the pen.

"What we're playing dares." He chuckled and Katniss' face lit up.

"Really well then I dare you to ask the blonde next to you to marry you." She gleamed indicating at Eliza. She huffed and tapped on the girls shoulder.

"Hey I was just looking at you and I thought you were so beautiful I wanted to ask you of you'd marry me?" She asked innocently.

The girl looked confused for a second then saw us sniggering in our seats and realised what was going on, "Oh, playing dares are we, well then I dare you to pass that guy a Love Note." glimmer challenged Katniss.

She then sprawled something on a piece of paper and put it on the desk of the blonde haired boy next to her. He then picked it up and read it, "Okay, what is this?" He asked turning to our little group that was beginning to form.

"Oh it was a dare, care to join?" Katniss asked him.

"Well I dare you to start singing Friday!" He exclaimed pointing at Cato.

"As you wish." He nodded and proceeded to sing, very off key, until Mr. Abernathy heard the cacophony.

"Whoever's singing thy god awful song better stop now or I'll be calling Principal Snow in here." He muttered.

A couple sniggered and turned to Cato, "Haha, that was quite funny actually nothing like getting a teacher ticked off." Chuckled Annie.

"Oh, I see what this is, well I dare you, the one next to braid girl to shout I'm sexy and I know it!" Said Finnick, a mischievous glint in his sea green eyes.

"Fine." Huffed Peeta and he screeched, "IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

When Mr. Abernathy had his back turned.

"God what is with the ruckus today." The man grumbled and Gale and Madge turned to Peeta.

"Seriously dude, god it's only the first day of school." Said Gale.

"Haha, Dares Hawthorne."

"Is that so, well then I dare you to ask the guy behind you if he wants to dance" said Madge.

So I turned round and asked Thresh to dance.

Ever since then, whenever, wherever we'll ask each other to do the most ridiculous dares and of course, we did them, the penalty was to be out of the group, and the game forever.

So now I'm sat here wondering how to get the sandwich form our side of the room over onto Miss Trinket's head when the rest of the table turns to me.

"I spy a dare!" Squeals Glimmer, clapping excitedly. And everyone else looks squarely at me. Everyone else being; Gale, Madge, Katniss, Peeta, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Eliza, Johanna, Finnick, Annie and Cato.

"Eliza just dares me to launch my sandwich at Miss Trinket." I tell them and they all smile.

As we are now in our Junior year we have been playing this game for a while now and we all know the rules, Dare or Die. Of course these notorious dares have gotten us into heaps of trouble in the past, but it's better than missing out on all this fun.

So I turn to face Miss Trinket and grab my sandwich. When she isn't looking I hurl it squarely at her bright pink wig. I chuckle as it hits the spot and the wig topples onto the floor.

She shrieks and picks it up, "How rude!" She exclaims, "I'm going to find out who did this and when I do you'll have detention for the rest of the term!" She snaps then stalks off, her heels clopping on the floor.

Moments later Mr. Abernathy, who she'd been talking to, erupts into laughter, "Seriously, who did that, it was hilarious!" We just cast a knowing look at each other and carry on like nothing's happened.

"So, I've done the dare, now it's my turn to challenge you!" I tease and their faces drop. I now have the power, and who knows what crazy dare I'll come up with . . .

**Sooo first chapter! Hope you liked it, what's Clove going to do now she has the Dare? If you have any dare requests tell me and I'll try to incorporate them one way or another. Xx**


	2. What Does The Foxface Say?

**So guys, If you couldn't figure it out from the humorously named chapter title, as requested this is the 'What Does The Fox Say?' Dare, it's funny because I was kind of thinking they should do that song but the fact that it's Eliza is pure genius! **

**So the credit for this one goes to ClovelyLittleReader and cherrycolahoneykisses**

**What does the fox say? Well if the fox could speak it would say "this author does not own the hunger games or the song what does the fox say, oh and stop singing mean songs about meeeee!"**

**Clove POV**

I am buzzing with excitement. You'd never think that in homeroom, first period, that that was even physically possible but boy it is.

I went out last night to the costume store and bought the perfect costume for my latest in my devious series in dares. It's perfect, I downloaded the song onto my iPod and we are ready to go!

All Mr. Abernathy is doing is yammering on about god knows what. I'm just waiting until he leaves to 'Check some of the textbook work', come on we all know he's just sneaking out to get pissed.

So when he announces he's leaving I rip a page out of my textbook, scrawl a few words on it and chuck it at Eliza's head.

**Eliza POV**

So I'm sat here talking to Thresh, he's so cute, when a ball of paper gets thrown at my head.

I turn round, only to see Cato and Clove guffawing and Clove wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"What's that?" Thresh asks as I pick it up.

He leans over my shoulder as I read out: _So I know how much you love foxes Foxface so, I dare you to get up and start singing What Does the Fox Say! Love you bbz xoxo Clove._

Thresh only sniggers as Clove saunters by dropping a black bag next to my desk. Inside it is a fox outfit, complete with ears.

You got to give it to her, the girl knows how to make a good dare. I turn to her, still sniggering with Cato and walk into the supply room.

**Clove POV**

Where is Eliza? She's been in the storeroom for ages! Well not that I'm complaining, I've just been sat talking to Cato, he's so beautiful.

I break my daze as I see a fluffy hand signal a thumbs up from the store room.

"Here it goes!" I giggle to Cato as I press play.

_Dog goes "woof"  
Cat goes "meow"  
Bird goes "tweet"  
And mouse goes "squeak"  
Cow goes "moo"  
Frog goes "croak"  
And the elephant goes "toot"  
Ducks say "quack"  
And fish go "blub"  
And the seal goes "ow ow ow"_

Sings Eliza, clearly unamused by the whole situation.

_But there's one sound  
That no one knows_

I signal at her to dance more.

_What the fox say?  
"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"_

She has started dancing, doing some awkward horse gallop across the front of the room. That just makes me and Cato laugh harder until I'm leaning on his shoulder gasping for air and he is shaking violently, head on the table.

_What the fox say?  
"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"_

_What the fox say?  
"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"_

_What the fox say?_  
_"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"_

_What the fox say?_

She died down a bit now, getting into it. The whole classroom is in fits of giggles by now, Marvel is slamming his hand on the desk flailing his arms around. Johanna is just full on rolling around on the floor.

_Big blue eyes  
Pointy nose  
Chasing mice  
And digging holes  
Tiny paws  
Up the hill  
Suddenly you're standing still_

She has now climbed onto Mr. Abernathy's desk, still in the ridiculous costume, belting out the words.

_Your fur is red  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise  
But if you meet  
A friendly horse  
Will you communicate by  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

She jumps off the desk and starts dancing round the aisles, Glimmer is giggling in an extremely high pitched voice. Katniss and Peeta are giggling to each other, but under their breath so they don't seem rude.

_What does the fox say?  
"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"_

_What the fox say?  
"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"_

_What the fox say?  
"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"_

She actually puts on a convincing performance, honestly it's hilarious.

_What the fox say?  
"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"_

_What does the fox say?_

Just then Mr. Abernathy walks in and we all expected him to be furious. Instead he says, "Hey I love this song!" And joins in.

_The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know you're hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?_

They both start doing some wierd dance that looks strangely like a distorted gangnam style. So with Eliza singing the high pitched notes and Mr. Abernathy singing the low parts, they carry on.

_You're my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?  
(Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do)  
Will we ever know?  
(Bay-budabud-dum-bam)  
I want to  
(Mama-dum-day-do)  
I want to  
I want to know!  
(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)_

The song fades out and all that's left is the roars of laughter coming from pretty much the whole class. Mr. Abernathy isn't actually a bad singer you know.

Cato turns to me gasping for air, "You're hilarious Clove that was hilarious!"

Well that wasn't a boring class.

**So now after that extremely embarrassing dare, Eliza now has the right to pass in the dare, but to who. Any dare ideas you may have, let me know !**


	3. I See Wigs Fly Whenever You Smile

**So everybody, new chapter, YAYYY! This is very fun times! Also, if you read my other fic, "The Moment I Knew" I'm so very sorry I haven't been able to update but, I'm stuck aaaaag! **

**Is everyone else STOKED for Catching Fire, I can't wait I'm sooooo excited, I'm going to see it tomorrow! Aaaaargh!**

**The credit for Johanna's dare in this chapter again, goest to cherrycolahoneykisses, she's so creative!**

**I will own the hunger games when Effie Trinket finally decides to dress like a normal human being.**

Eliza POV

Ohhh, this is going to be fun! I think as I skip down the hallway, that's right skip. I love skipping when I'm happy, it's soo fun.

So I got one of my most expensive rings out of the drawer last night and put it in a nice velvet box ready for today. Marvel's such a player, he won't even care.

So, my skipping stops abruptly when I spot Marvel. I tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Marvel, you know you get all the girls right?" I smile, twirling my hair trying to act all girly.

"Well yes I do!" He smiles straightening out his collar.

I chuckle as I reply, "And you know you could probably be with any girl you want right?" I smile, tracing his cheek with my hand.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me Eliza?" He smiles again, trying to act cool.

"We'll not so more ask, than tell you." I say again ducking my hair behind my back and fiddling with his tie, "Oh, confident are we?" He says.

"Yes, very because I dare you to ask the first girl you see to marry you, you have to sing to her and everything." I grin evilly at him, revealing the box with my ring in.

His face drops.

Marvel POV

I thought she was going to ask me out, but no she wants me to ask someone to marry me?

Well, if that's how she wants to play it then so be it!

"Okay, fine, whatever, sure." I say taking the ring from her.

"Oh, you didn't think I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend did you?" She asks innocently.

I can't let this hurt my ego, I won't, "Pffft, no, as if I'd say yes anyway." I say, very convincingly I think, but her face says otherwise.

"Just get on with it." She tells me. I nod and tap a girl with blonde hair on the shoulder.

"Ermm, hey, I just wanted to ask you something." I say nervously.

Eliza whispers in my ear, "sing her a song or something!" She tells me.

I swallow and burst out into song right there.

Eliza POV

Oh my god I can't believe he's doing this, it's honestly hilarious.

So, he's stood there in the middle of the hallway singing to this random, but very pretty, girl and everyone has gathered to watch him make a complete fool of himself.

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

He sings, he's not that bad you know, he's snapping his fingers and dancing along, I just feel really sorry for the poor girl he's singing to. She looks very scared.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

He's circling her now, he then stands in front of her and drops onto one knee.

"So, you know, I was just thinking and, well, do you want to marry me?" He asks.

She pulls a very strange face as she responds, "Well, I think I'll pass thank you."

Just then Miss Trinket walks over, "Oh, Mrs. Crane, you're the new teacher right, well I'll show you to your classroom!" She cries whisking the woman away.

Marvel turns round with a sickened expression, "She was a teacher." He cries, "A teacher for gods sake, what's she going to think of me now?" He asks touching his hands to his temples.

"Well, probably not positive things." I chuckle.

"Oh shut up Foxface." He smirks.

"That was a DARE!" I shout back at him but unfortunately he has the power now.

Marvel POV

I hate having to be the one to give out the dares, I'm not creative at all. I should just get it over with.

"Marvel?" Miss Trinket says, I was kind of drowning her out.

"What was the last thing I said?" She asks.

"Well the last thing you said was 'Marvel?' Miss." I reply.

"Very well, very well, I guess I will also be saying that on the register for detention tomorrow, for rude manners." She says snapping her focus back to the board.

Oh great, now I have detention on my own. Unless, I get someone to join me? I spin round to face Johanna.

"Haha, Shame, you got told by Miss Trinket." She sings, mocking me.

"Oh yeah, and so will you, because I dare you to go up to 'put something in the bin' and trip over her whilst yelling TIMBER!" I say, what? I didn't want detention on my own did I?

She just glares at me, huffs and scrapes back her chair. She skips to the front and drops some paper into the bin. Whilst walking back she knocks into Miss Trinket, as mentioned, and yells, "TIMBERRRRRR!" at the top of her lungs.

Unfortunately for her, Miss Trinket was holding a cup of coffee in her hand which got knocked, all over her face and wig.

She spits out some of the coffee that got into her mouth and, whilst sodden cries, "My fake tan was MAHOGONY! You will be joining Mr. Lux in detention tomorrow!"

That should be fun, right?

**Any dare requests are hugely accepted, that's all for now, see you next time my lovelies xx**


End file.
